Un pequeño problema
by Denisse-Noir
Summary: Gracias a uno de los akumatizados, Marinette es encogida al tamaño de un ratón. ¿Cómo podrá volver a su tamaño normal?
1. Prólogo

Una tarde en el colegio, Sabrina se cansa de sentirse la sombra de Chloé. Gracias a la rubia, se siente una persona inútil, que no tienen ningún propósito y a cada momento se siente más pequeña e insignificante. Rápidamente se convierte en una nueva presa para Hawk Moth. Solo que está presa será diferente a todas las demás, debido a que la akumatizada solo atacará a una persona.

Descubre una historia donde la akumatizada es diferente a todas las demás.


	2. Discusión y complicación

Durante todo el día Sabrina tuvo que ser la "asistente" de Chloé. Siempre era de ese modo, la pelirroja no podía dar ningún tipo de opinión, porque la rubia siempre seguía hablando y no la escuchaba. Sabrina había cargado sus cosas, hecho sus deberes y escrito por ella en clases. Desde primer grado las cosas habían sido de ese modo. Ella no quería perder a su única y mejor amiga, porque sabía que jamás podría tener otra amiga. ¿Cómo conseguir una? Nadie jamás se fijaría en alguien como ella. Era tímida, no opinaba y además... ya tenía la reputación de ser la socia de Chloé. Las personas inevitablemente huían de ella.

Ahora estaban en el almuerzo, ambas sentadas juntas. Chloé comía una ensalada de atún con tomate y agua mineral tibia, como a ella le gustaba. La rubia no dejaba de hablar de temas triviales, estaba hablando sobre una fiesta que pronto daría.

—Te aseguró que mi fiesta será el evento del año, todos van a querer estar ahí —decía con tono altanero mientras movía sus manos con gracia.

—¿También podré ir, no? —preguntó con algo de miedo. Chloé podía ser demasiado bipolar en ocasiones, a ratos te quería y a ratos te odiaba.

—¡Claro! —Sabrina sonrió —, tienes que ayudar a mi mayordomo a preparar las cosas, es lógico. Usa tú cerebro —la sonrisa se borró.

Sabrina decidió evitar emitir algún tipo de comentario, después de todo, nunca servía de nada. Chloé hacia lo que quería, y ella se lo permitía. Las cosas habían sido de ese modo desde siempre, era imposible cambiarlas de un momento al otro.

Chloé siguió parloteando, y como le gustaba mover las manos con efusividad, en un descuido dio vuelta su botella de agua en las prendas de Sabrina. La pelirroja se levantó y dejó salir un pequeño grito, eso la había tomado por sorpresa, la ropa comenzaba a pegarse en su piel.

—¡Eres tan torpe! —que Chloé comenzará a reírse de ella le dolió, evitó las lágrimas porque realmente no quería mostrarse débil —, no te preocupes; ese atuendo es horrible, te hice un favor —hizo puños sus manos sin darse cuenta, Chloé sonrió de modo burlón —. ¿Acaso la pequeña Sabrina planea vengarse? ¡no me hagas reír! Sin mí no eres nadie y lo sabes.

Las palabras de Chloé le habían dolido mucho, por lo que sin ánimos de seguir siendo humillada se fue corriendo de ahí. Chloé vio como ella huía y se cruzó de brazos.

—Esa torpe me dejó sin mi agua especial...

—se quejó la rubia.

Cierta chica peliazul había visto toda la escena cruzada de brazos. Marinette no podía entender cómo es que Chloé se comportaba de ese modo con la única amiga que tenía. Todos eran conscientes de que la rubia tenía una personalidad engreída y altanera, pero comportarse de ese modo era insólito.

Marinette se sentó delante de ella, de modo serio. La rubia alzó su ceja.

—Deberías ser una mejor persona Chloé, Sabrina siempre ha estado para ti, no debiste tratarla así.

—¿Podrías levantarte? Vas a contaminar mi perfecto aire —Marinette bufó al darse cuenta de que la rubia la ignoraba.

—Solo quiero decirte que sino cambias, te vas a quedar sola —Chloé siguió con los brazos cruzados —, como ahora —Marinette se levantó, dejando a Chloé completamente sola. La peliazul estaba decidida a buscar a Sabrina, ella intentaría confortarla y ayudarla en lo que pudiera. Aunque ya lo había intentado una vez, pero no había salido nada bien.

Sabrina había salido corriendo con dirección al baño. Se encerró en uno de los cubículos y se puso a llorar amargamente, estaba cansada de sentirse utilizada, insignificante, pequeña y torpe. Estaba cansada de vivir en las sombras.

Ella no se dio cuenta, pero en sus anteojos se estaba introduciendo una mariposa. Entonces, Sabrina sintió cierto poder, y lo cierto es que la sensación le agradó bastante.

—¿Cansada de sentirte pequeña e insignificante? ¿crees que nada tiene solución? Déjame decirte que no, mi "pequeña gigante". Soy Hawk Moth y te otorgó el poder de vengarte de la persona que te hizo sentir así. A partir de ahora, podrás ser la más grande de todo el mundo. Pero a cambio debes traerme los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir —escuchó como le hablaba una voz en su cabeza, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Tengo un plan en mente, Hawk Moth —ella respondió, sonriente. Desde su Guarida él hombre también sonrió, dispuesto a escuchar el plan de la colorina.

Las clases habían terminado por hoy. Marinette estuvo todo el recreo buscando a Sabrina, por alguna razón, no pudo encontrarla por ninguna parte. Así que decidió esperarla en el salón, para su sorpresa Chloé también entró al salón, debido a que había olvidado algo. Marinette se escondió detrás de su silla, agachada al ver que Chloé se quedaba sentada en vez de irse. Quizás después de todo la rubia mimada estaba arrepentida. La peliazul quería ver qué sucedía.

De un momento a otro, Sabrina entró al salón. Se sintió un aura bastante fría. La pelirroja sonrió con malicia, Chloé ni se inmutó.

—Ah, ahí estás —dijo la rubia con desdén levantando su vista —. ¿Vienes a disculparte por no haber traído otra agua para mí?

Sabrina no respondió nada, ni siquiera se acercó a Chloé. Simplemente se quedó parada frente a la pizarra con una amplia sonrisa de suficiencia. Marinette se dio cuenta de que algo raro pasaba con ella, sus ojos de veían distintos y esa sonrisa no parecía ser normal. Algo estaba pasando, ella estaba más que alerta, aunque seguía escondida.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿te comió la lengua el ratón? —preguntó Chloé con sorna. Sabrina rió ante ese comentario. Su risa asustó un poco a Chloé.

—No, pero pronto uno te comerá a ti —Sabrina levantó una de sus manos, y solo con apuntar a la puerta consiguió cerrarla. Chloé se levantó, retrocediendo un poco, ahora se dio cuenta de que algo sucedía con Sabrina. Solo que ya era muy tarde —. Durante años he tenido que soportar vivir bajo tus órdenes, ser insignificante y ni siquiera poder hablar. Bueno, ahora sabrás lo que se siente ser vulnerable y temerle a alguien, a expresar tu opinión —Sabrina estaba levantando su mano, para tocar sus lentes. Chloé cerró los ojos y esperó sentir un impacto. Pero... eso nunca sucedió.


	3. Escape y ayuda

Chloé se mantenía en el suelo, abrazándose a sí misma; estaba asustada. Pero su miedo se disipó al no sentir ningún tipo de golpe, abrió los ojos y se topó con la sorpresa de que Sabrina estaba más que furiosa. La peli-naranja iba a hablar, pero en ese preciso momento, la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver al héroe gatuno que hizo su aparición, aunque de un modo un poco tardío.

—Escuché gritos y vine a auxiliar—hizo un salto quedando frente a frente con Sabrina. Empezaron a pelear, Chloé aprovechó esa oportunidad para intentar huir de ahí, pero no contó con que la puerta seguiría cerrada.

—¡No irás a ningún lugar!—Sabrina apuntó hacia la puerta, e hizo que una silla se posicionara frente a ella, bloqueando la salida por completo.

—¡Sabrina, déjame salir o ya no seremos amigas nunca más!—Chloé intentaba escapar, más la colorina no lo permitía. Ellas comenzaron a discutir, porque Sabrina le estaba diciendo lo mala persona que era, egoísta y muy mal amiga.

Lo que nadie sospechaba, era que una persona estaba planeando algo desde su posición. Y eso era bueno, ya que Chat Noir no sabía qué hacer, después de todo... nunca había estado en medio de una discusión entre chicas, se sentía extraño y no veía bien por dónde atacar.

—Ahora seré yo quién te mande—Sabrina con una sonrisa victoriosa, iba a dar un paso hacia Chloé, para poder retenerla y finalmente después de años, poder vengarse de ella. Más, al intentar avanzar un poco, cayó de bruces al suelo. Confundida, observó sus zapatos, y vio que los cordones estaban atados entre sí, debido a ello, se cayó—. Pero..., ¿quién hizo esto?—preguntó extrañada.

—¡Chat Noir, abre la puerta para que Chloé salga!

Todos los presentes se desconcertaron al sentir un grito, el héroe gatuno estaba más que confundido, solo que dejó sus pensamientos de lado y abrió la puerta. La rubia salió corriendo desesperadamente, incluso se podían apreciar lágrimas que caían por sus azules ojos.

Sabrina ya había visto quién fue la que gritó, estaba dispuesta a acabar con ella, cuando sintió la voz de su "amo" hablándole.

—Encogedora, Chat Noir no se ha dado cuenta de la presencia de esa miniatura. Tómala como rehén y pídele a Chat Noir sus Miraculous a cambio—esa era la orden de Hawk Moth. Ella sonrió sonaba bien.

—Sí, amo.

Chat volvió a posicionarse frente a ella, cuando la vio sonriendo ampliamente. Por alguna razón, se percató de que no se acercaba a él, lo que llamó su atención de sobremanera. Se dio cuenta de que observaba algo en el suelo, así que también bajó su mirada y se sorprendió bastante ante lo que vio. Había una pequeña... ¿Marinette?

Sabrina al darse cuenta de que Chat Noir había visto su objetivo, se apresuró para tomarla en sus manos. Solo que no contó con el hecho de que... él utilizaría su bastón, para empujarla.

Marinette por su parte, corrió a un lugar seguro, escondiéndose entre las piernas de una silla.

—¡Ni pienses que te la llevarás!—advirtió Chat Noir.

—¿Y quién te crees que eres para darme órdenes?

En la batalla que tuvieron, Sabrina intentó en muchas ocasiones utilizar su poder con el gato, pero no funcionó nunca. Sus energías se estaban agotando, pero aún así no se rendían.

—Encogedora, deja la batalla hasta aquí y mantente escondida. Tengo un plan del que te informaré lo antes posible—Hawk Moth la llamó, y ella como una marioneta obedeció.

—Supongo que nos veremos en otra ocasión, gato. Adiós—dejó salir una risa extraña, y salió por la ventana dando saltos por la ciudad.

Chat se quedó desconcertado, nunca antes un akumatizado se había retirado en medio de una batalla, eso era algo completamente nuevo. Había optado por seguirla, pero se fue tan rápido que incluso había parecido todo un simple sueño. Además, se quedó porque tenía algo importante qué hacer.

—¿Marinette?—llamó a la chica que creyó haber visto, para saber si era real o no. Nadie apareció—, ¿estás aquí o no?—se sentía tonto hablando solo.

Sintió un pequeño ruido proveniente de una garganta, era algo apenas perceptible. Bajó su mirada, y a los pies de una silla, vio a una pequeña Marinette que lo miraba hacia arriba, afirmándose de las patas de una de las sillas. Chat la vio con asombroso.

—Después de todo no me he vuelto loco, si había una pequeña ratona—quiso darle algo de humor a la situación, aunque no consiguió hacer que Marinette se riera, de hecho, se veía bastante confundida—. De acuerdo, veo que el gato te comió la lengua. Dime, ¿cómo pasó esto?

Marinette se había mantenido escondida mientras escuchaba la discusión entre Chloé y Sabrina. Era astuta, y pudo darse cuenta de que Sabrina se estaba comportando de un modo particularmente extraño. Al darse cuenta de su tono de voz amenazante, se mantuvo escondida, pero levantó un poco su cabeza, para alcanzar a ver lo que en verdad estaba sucediendo.

Desde su escondite se dio cuenta de que Sabrina parecía ser la misma de siempre, pero había algunos detalles distintos en su ropa, aunque apenas se notaban. Lo mismo sucedía con sus lentes, sus ojos y esa sonrisa malvada. No había dudas, ella había sido akumatizada, por eso se comportaba de ese modo.

Se mantuvo escondida, pero cuando percibió que estaba apuntando a Chloé, y que la rubia no tenía escapatoria, decidió intervenir, porque ese era su deber como heroína, así que saltó frente a ella y recibió el impacto. Todo fue negro por un momento, hasta que abrió sus ojos. Se sentía mareada, su cabeza dolía. Aunque definitivamente, su corazón se aceleró al darse cuenta de que ahora todo era gigantesco para ella. No había dudas de que la habían reducido de tamaño. Lo bueno fue que con la llegada de Chat Noir, no hirieron a Chloé. Incluso ella como pudo se acercó a Sabrina y amarró sus zapatos, para ayudar de algún modo.

—Digamos que Chloé estaba en peligro, y no había nadie aquí para poder ayudarla. Así que...—Marinette dejó salir un suspiró cansino—... hice lo mejor que se me ocurrió, salvé a Chloé y ahora estoy así—estaba aterrada, pero no lo demostró en ningún momento.

Chat la observó y se dio cuenta de que se veía adorable, era una chica muy bonita y al mismo tiempo... torpe. ¿Cómo se le ocurría interferir y recibir un impacto?

—Mari, tienes que dejar que los héroes nos ocupemos de estas cosas—ella rodó los ojos, si supiera...—, agradece que no fue nada más grave—Chat también se sintió aliviado ante sus palabras, detestaría que le suceda algo malo a una de sus amigas más cercanas; de hecho, fue su primera amiga—. Mm... ahora tendré que ver, ¿qué haré contigo?

Marinette sintió como un escalofrío recorría su columna vertebral, eso había sonado muy extraño, incluso proviniendo de un gatito bromista como él. La verdad es que en está situación específicamente... había utilizado un tono bastante serio, lo que no era normal en él.


	4. Vuelta a casa

Gracias a su pequeño tamaño, Marinette se sentía muy incómoda y al mismo tiempo muy expuesta. A pesar de que Chat Noir llevaba puesta una máscara, Marinette podía sentir como sus ojos la observaban fijamente, era realmente incómodo y lo peor de todo era no poder esconderse, debido a que ella ya había sido vista.

—Tengo que sacarte de aquí, porque alguien podría pisarte sin darse cuenta —la voz del felino la sacó de sus pensamientos, el solo hecho de que alguien accidentalmente la pisará sería horrible, definitivamente, está situación era perjudicial para ella.

Y estar sola con Chat Noir tampoco sonaba del todo bien, menos en ese tamaño.

—Puedo llegar sola a casa —aseguró ella. Él la miró y enarco una de sus cejas.

—¿Sí? —preguntó él con tono sarcástico. Ella se dio cuenta, pero no respondió nada.

Como si estuviera enfrentándose al mínimo, se irguió lo más que pudo y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. A medida que caminaba se daba cuenta de lo lejos que realmente estaba la puerta, parecía un camino interminable, era agotador.

Desde su altura Chat observaba como Marinette caminaba de un modo lento, en su rostro se veía enojada y un poco cansada. Vio como comenzaba a correr, pero gracias a su diminuto tamaño, no avanzaba casi nada.

Ella se detuvo y lo observó con una molestia que no se podía ocultar.

—Quizás si necesito de tú ayuda para volver a casa —dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos, eso hizo que él felino riera de modo apenas perceptible.

—A tus órdenes, Princesa.

Chat Noir de arrodilló de modo cuidadoso. Marinette lo observaba y a pesar de conocer a su bromista compañero desde hace un año, sintió algo de miedo. Si tamaño era tan descomunal que aterraba a la pequeña. Él le sonrió de modo simpático, pero por culpa de sus nervios no fue capaz de devolver la sonrisa.

—No tengas miedo, seré cuidadoso —dijo con voz suave, era casi un susurro, para no asustarla —. Como el akuma no atacó a nadie, las clases deben estar por comenzar, debemos apurarnos —en ese momento él apoyó su mano en el suelo, con la palma abierta para que ella pudiera subir ahí.

Marinette observó la mano enguantada y se asustó un poco al ver las enormes garras que su Miraculous le otorgaba. Quizás con ellas podría herirla sin darse cuenta, un rasguño podría ser muy doloroso.

Pero no tenía otra opción, debía volver a casa y de ese modo hablar con el héroe gatuno, ya que tenía un leve presentimiento del plan que llevaría a cabo Sabrina.

Con cuidado subió a la mano (o garra) de Chat Noir. Al estar posicionada en ella, se aferró a uno de los dedos. El material no era agradable, se sentía casi como algo duro e incómodo, era una sensación extraña.

Él observó que Marinette ya estaba en su mano y sintió ternura al ver lo pequeña que era, nunca había visto algo así antes y realmente le gustó. Sin perder más el tiempo, se levantó. Pudo sentir como Marinette se aferraba más a su dedo y sonrió. Pensó que sería buena idea llevarla a su casa saltando de techo en techo, puesto que de ese modo podrían llegar más rápido. Era la mejor opción.

—Llegaremos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos —le informó a Marinette y después de eso, comenzó el camino a casa de la azabache.

No se demoraron tanto en llegar al lugar, ir de techo en techo fue sencillo. Marinette se sentía un poco asustada por la posibilidad de caer, pero eso no sucedió. También le inquietaba el movimiento, era muy rápido y te daban ganas de vomitar. Pero se contuvo.

Cuando llegaron, Chat Noir entró por la ventana que estaba abierta, para la fortuna de Marinette. Él ingresó y dejó que Marinette bajará en su escritorio, él estiró la silla rosada y se sentó en ella.

Ambos estaban en silencio, observándose fijamente. Internamente Adrien sentía algo de culpa, porque si él hubiera estado ahí, Marinette ahora no estaría en esta situación. Mientras que la azabache recordaba conversaciones que escuchó en el colegio de Chloé y Sabrina habían hablado durante meses del mismo tema.

—Chat, creo que sé lo que hará este villano —Marinette iba a utilizar la palabra "akuma" pero no lo hizo porque sino Chat Noir podría sospechar de su verdadera identidad.

—¿Crees saber qué hará? Bueno, podrías ser la pequeña informante de un héroe —ya empezaban los estúpidos chistes sin sentido...

—Durante mucho tiempo Chloé y Sabrina han estado hablando de un gran evento que se hará en el Hotel donde Chloé vive. Será una fiesta de disfraces, no sé bien porque la organizan, pero es hoy —informó Marinette.

Internamente Adrien había recordado que supuestamente Chloé le había dicho que esa fiesta era para ayudar a los animales callejeros, que había que llevar donaciones y algo de dinero. Aunque claro, todo eso era organizado por André Bourgeois. Solo que ella había acaparado todo y le había dicho que fuera su compañero, pero él le dijo amablemente que no.

Además, había un inconveniente para Adrien. Los invitados de honor de la fiesta eran Ladybug y Chat Noir. Habían sido invitados como una estrategia para que más personas asistieran y donarán.

—Yo creo que Sabrina va a atacar en la fiesta —la voz de Marinette trajo a Adrien de vuelta a lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor.

—Tienes razón, lo mejor será estar alerta en esa fiesta —él puso una pose heroica —. Lamento que te pierdas la fiesta, pero te aseguró que My Lady y yo atraparemos a La Encogedora y volverás a tú tamaño normal está misma noche.

Marinette pensó un momento en que ella era Ladybug. Y ahora Chat Noir se encontraba solo en esta batalla. Seguramente... podrían encogerlo a él también y eso ya sería complicado. A pesar de las circunstancias, ella seguía siendo Ladybug y tendría que actuar.

—Tengo que ir a esa fiesta también —la seguridad con la que habló sorprendió al felino que la miró con horror.

—¡No puedes! Te puede pasar algo.

Ella se irguió y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, con completa seguridad.

—Sé lo que hago y estoy segura de que podré ayudar.

—Si supieras lo que haces, no estarías en esta situación.

La discusión se iba a prolongar un poco más, solo que el interno Adrien conocía bien a Marinette y lo decidida que ella era. Ella era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de ayudar a sus amigos, o a cualquiera en general, por eso mismo ahora se encontraba en esa situación. Pensó que si la dejaba ahí sola, ella sería capaz de bajar del escritorio de alguna manera. Así que solo había una opción.

Se levantó de la silla y vio que el escritorio en el que había dejado a Marinette tenía un cajón, por lo que podría esconder ahí a la azabache hasta que logrará vencer a La Encogedora.

—Lo siento...

Cuando él dijo eso, todo pasó demasiado rápido para Marinette. Se vio en el aire, dejó escapar un grito largo debido al miedo y luego se encontró en la mano de Chat, a una gran distancia del suelo. Pronto, su cajón fue abierto y ella fue encerrada ahí dentro. Golpeó el cajón al ser absorbida por la oscuridad, gritaba, lo llamaba, le estaba exigiendo que la saqué de ahí, pero él no hacía nada.

Él simplemente se fue de ahí.


	5. Ayuda

Marinette intentó salir del cajón, gritó, golpeó e hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance. Pero nada fue suficiente, no consiguió nada.

—¡Qué torpe soy! ¿por qué tuve que defender a Chloé? Si la situación hubiera sido al revés, ella no me hubiese ayudado —se quejó en voz alta.

Al estar cansada decidió que sería una buena idea sentarse un rato, ya que después de todo, no tenía cómo poder salir del cajón. Era pequeña, pequeña al grado de inútil, y eso era algo sumamente desesperante encontrarse en una situación así, mucho peor con un akuma suelto y por primera vez Ladybug no estaría presente.

Chat Noir era bueno en las peleas, pero al mismo tiempo era torpe y un blanco fácil. Quizás podrían encogerlo también y eso sí que sería un grave problema.

—Vaya problema... —al sentarse, dio un pequeño brinco porque de pronto una luz encendió todo el lugar. Era su celular. Sonrió aliviada, Chat era tan torpe que había olvidado el detalle de esconder algo tan útil como un celular.

Se levantó y como ahora era muy pequeña, al encender su celular, tenía que prácticamente acostarse sobre él para poder utilizarlo. De ese modo consiguió llegar hasta sus contactos, y marcó el número de Alya.

Alya siempre la ayudaba, sin importar el problema que tuviese, era la mejor amiga del mundo. Ambas se querían muchísimo.

—Marinette, ¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿Por qué no te vi hoy en el colegio? —la voz de su amiga sonaba tan fuerte que la asustó un poco, dio un salto debido a la impresión. Al reincorporarse, saltó sobre el botón que daba el altavoz.

—Tuve un problema y ahora necesito de tú ayuda. Por favor, ven a mí casa y abre el velador de mí mueble —pidió ella —. Ven lo antes posible, por favor.

Cuando la llamada finalizó, ella se quedó sentada en la oscuridad. Al no tener nada que hacer, solo debía esperar y nada más. Las cosas eran complicadas y aburridas.

Pasados algunos minutos (que fueron eternos para la pequeña azabache) ella sintió fuertes pisadas que se dirigían al lugar donde ella se encontraba. Entonces, se levantó del cajón y se enderezó como pudo.

Cuando el cajón se abrió por completo, se encontró con una Alya de un tamaño increíblemente grande. Ésta la miró con sorpresa.

—¿Marinette? —preguntó con miedo. Ella asintió, también un poco asustada —, pero, ¿qué te sucedió? ¿cómo terminaste así? —Alya estaba sumamente preocupada.

—Sabrina iba a atacar a Chloé y como yo estaba cerca, decidí interferir en eso. Así que... terminé en este estado.

Alya negó con la cabeza, sintiendo mucha preocupación por su amiga y al mismo tiempo algo de rabia.

—Sabes bien que Chloé no hubiera hecho lo mismo por ti —le comentó su amiga.

—Lo sé, pero ahora necesito de tú ayuda —con completo cuidado, trepó su cajón para quedar sobre el mueble. Alya la miraba con algo de curiosidad, pero no quiso interferir por miedo de lastimar a su amiga —. Verás, Sabrina en vez de atacar a más personas se escondió y tengo una idea de lo que ella planea.

—¿Y qué es lo que planea hacer según tú?

—Como sabemos, Chloé dará una fiesta está noche y creo que ella planea atacar a todos los invitados —informó Marinette.

—De ese modo tendría a todo el salón y también a la chica de la cual quiere venganza, Chloé —Marinette asintió —. Eso es terrible, será una fiesta de venganza en ese caso.

—Y por eso necesito estar ahí, te pido por favor que me lleves. Tengo un plan.

Alya abrió los ojos de par en par.

—Amiga, deberías dejar que Ladybug y Chat Noir se encarguen de esto —respondió Alya con total preocupación —, algo malo te puede suceder.

—Créeme, sé lo que hago y confío en que no le dirás nada a nadie.

Marinette estaba algo asustada. Pero no podía dejar de lado su trabajo como súper-heroína debido a éste pequeño percance. Ella seguía siendo Ladybug y su deber era mantener a salvo a los Parisinos, sea como sea.

Además, una vez Tikki le había dicho: "tú eres Ladybug con o sin disfraz" y en éste momento, necesitaba seguir ese consejo.

—¿Y qué es lo que planeas? —le preguntó Alya.

—Créeme, necesitaré de tú ayuda con todo esto.

—Creo que puedo ayudarte, porque confió en ti y porque siempre he querido ayudar a los héroes, se debe sentir realmente bien —los ojos de Alya brillaban.

"Si tan solo supieras..." —pensó Marinette, más se limitó a permanecer en silencio.

—De acuerdo, el plan es...


	6. Planificando los últimos detalles

Una vez que Marinette le contó su plan a Alya, ella estaba completamente emocionada. Le parecía un plan sacado de una película de detectives o una de acción, era algo bastante interesante.

Entonces, para poder proseguir con el plan, Alya tomó entre sus manos a su pequeña amiga y la metió en su bolsillo para poder ir hasta su casa.

A los pocos minutos de que ellas se fueran, un rubio transformado en felino había aparecido en la habitación. Después de dejarla encerrada completamente sola se sintió muy culpable. Había actuado por instinto, ya que al verla tan pequeña solo quería protegerla. Confiaba en que él y Ladybug pudieran resolver el problema.

Y gracias a su culpa, le compró un paquete de galletas, para que no estuviera tan sola y al mismo tiempo pudiera comer algo.

—Marinette, lamentó mucho lo que sucedió —no se atrevía a abrir el cajón aún, por miedo a la reacción que ella pudiese tener —. Quería mantenerte a salvo, por eso hice esto. Pero.. te traje un regalo.

En el momento en el que abrió el cajón y lo vio completamente vacío, sintió que en ese preciso momento le daría un infarto. Él la había encerrado para protegerla, y de alguna manera ella había conseguido salir de ahí. Eso no tenía sentido, ¿dónde podría estar?

—Quizás debí esconderla en mí habitación... —susurró con terror, solo esperaba que ella estuviera bien y que no cometiera ninguna locura.

Alya había dejado a su amiga en su cama. Marinette se había acomodado en una almohada, la cual se sentía cómoda y al mismo tiempo fría, era algo muy gratificante.

—Entonces, ¿quieres que te preste el yoyó de mí muñeca de Ladybug? —Alya parecía extrañada ante aquél pedido tan extraño.

Marinette se tenso un poco, pero Alya no lo notó.

—En éste tamaño todo es útil —respondió haciéndose la tonta, alzando los hombros.

Alya decidió no hacer más preguntas y simplemente accedió a la extraña petición de su amiga. Sacó el yoyó de su muñeca, y se lo entregó a su amiga. Ella agradeció y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Quizás no era su yoyó mágico, pero estaba segura de que podría servir de algo.

—Creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es colocarme mí disfraz de Ladybug, vuelvo enseguida —avisó Alya mientras se dirigía al baño, junto con una gran bolsa.

Al encontrarse sola, pensó en que sus pertenencias habían quedado en el colegio, y quizás Tikki estaba completamente asustada. Aunque... ella ya no estaba. Cuando se encontraba encerrada en su habitación, se sacó los aretes para proteger a su amiga, Tikki. Ella desaparecería y de ese modo estaría a salvo.

Intentó usar ese yoyó de juguete. La cuerda era un tanto más torpe que la mágica que ella poseía, y gracias al cielo, la cuerda era bastante firme. Eso sería una gran ayuda.

Alya salió al poco rato del baño, ella llevaba un disfraz de Ladybug, exceptuando el peinado de dos coletas que ella siempre utilizaba. Había tomado su cabello en una coleta alta, se veía muy bonita.

La fiesta era con temática de los héroes de París, todos estarían vestidos de ese modo. Así que sería difícil encontrar al verdadero Chat Noir.

—¿Repasamos el plan una vez más? —preguntó Alya —. Aún tenemos tiempo antes de la fiesta, y quiero que todo salga perfecto.

—De acuerdo...

Adrien en su mansión estaba nervioso, muy nervioso.

Estaba preocupado por su amiga que de alguna forma había logrado escapar, era una chica bastante astuta. Aunque no comprendía bien, cómo lo hizo.

Y por otro lado, ¿cómo podría ir a una fiesta de héroes?, ¿qué disfraz se pondría? Obviamente no podría ir como chat Noir, ya que ese era su alter-ego y no se podía dejar en evidencia a sí mismo, eso sería tonto y también irresponsable por su parte.

Quizás podría ponerse una camisa de color rojo y un pantalón negro, y un antifaz que haga él mismo en unos minutos. Sería una especie de "Ladybug" masculino, algo así como un "Lordbug" eso no estaría tan mal, era una buena salida.

—Si estás tan preocupado por esa fiesta, lo mejor que puedes hacer es quedarte aquí —Plagg estaba sentado en la mesa mientras comía un trozo de queso camembert.

—Pero la fiesta necesitará a Chat Noir, porque seguramente La Encogedora aparecerá —Adrien rodó los ojos al notar que estaba hablando solo, como era habitual, su kwami no le prestaba atención.

Se levantó de su cómodo sillón, y buscó materiales para realizar un antifaz. Utilizaria: cartón, pintura, una liga y tijeras, para cortar dos hoyos para la visión.

Obviamente con el dinero que poseía podía comprar alguna imitación, pero prefería hacerlo a mano porque de ese modo, podía pasar el rato.

La noche finalmente había llegado.

Ambos adolescentes tenían sus planes para acabar con la akumatizada. Y ella también tenía su plan de ataque, y Hawk Moth estaba informado de todo. En otras palabras, ya todo estaba listo para la gran fiesta.


	7. La fiesta

Alya había tomado a Marinette y la había escondido en una cartera que venía con el disfraz de Ladybug. Era una cartera pequeña, de color rojo y con puntos negros. Muy bonita. En ella, no veía nada, pero escuchaba todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Fuera del Hotel Le'Grand de París, todo estaba lleno. Había muchas personas y todos estaban disfrazados como los héroes que día a día protegían la ciudad. Era un espectáculo hermoso.

—¡Alya! —Nino se había acercado a ella, saludando con cortesía.

Él llevaba un disfraz de Chat Noir y a su gorra roja le había agregado las orejas de gato, era una idea bastante original.

—Ese disfraz de Ladybug te queda hermoso —Marinette podía escuchar todo desde el bolso en el que se encontraba. Alya sonrió de lado.

—Me gusta tú gorro con orejas de gato, es adorable —Nino también sonrió.

En ese momento, Adrien apareció. Ambos lo miraron un poco extrañados, ya que no llevaba un disfraz de Chat Noir como todos los hombres.

—¡Amigo! —saludó Nino —, ¿y ése disfraz? —preguntó curioso. Adrien rasco su barbilla.

—Bueno, quería verme diferente de algún modo. Sabía que todos los hombres vendrían como Chat Noir y yo... quería de cierto modo, darle un toque especial a Ladybug, un gran ejemplo a seguir —todos lo miraron con confusión aunque no notaron el tono nervioso con el cual él había hablado.

Marinette desde el bolso estaba conteniendo las ganas de reír, gritar y fantasear con que Adrien la encontraba un ejemplo a seguir, eso era algo demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Era emocionante.

—¡Gracias por venir a la fiesta benéfica! —él Alcalde André Bourgeois había comenzado a hablar, agradeciendo la gran asistencia al evento. Luego de eso, apareció Chloé, también dando un discurso.

Finalmente, las puertas fueron abiertas. De ése modo, dio inicio el plan.

Pasó 1: entrar.

Todos fueron dirigidos al salón especial del Hotel, que quedaba ubicado abajo. Había luces bajas, una mesa con mucha comida y música movediza, para poder bailar por horas.

Ahora, debían encontrar a Max.

—¿No les parece raro que Marinette no haya venido? —la pregunta de Nino consiguió tensar a ambos amigos, él no se dio cuenta de ese detalle.

—Bueno... —Adrien iba a hablar, pero fue interrumpido por Chloé.

—¡Adrinkis! —ella se colgó de su cuello, él se separó como pudo —, ¿por qué te pusiste eso? Debías venir como Chat Noir. Recuerda que eres mi invitado de honor, debíamos combinar —reclamó la rubia.

Ella llevaba un disfraz de Ladybug, pero no se había sacado su habitual moño.

Adrien fruncio el ceño, iba a responder, pero Chloé se lo llevó. En lo que él moreno iba a hablar con su amiga, se percató de que ella no estaba.

Había localizado a Max y estaba hablando con él.

—¡Max! —él la observó enseguida —, Hola, quería preguntarte algo.

—Pregunta —respondió él de modo simple.

—¿Trajiste a Markov a la fiesta? —él abrió los ojos con sorpresa, realmente no había esperado esa pregunta.

—Considerando que quiero que se humanice y pueda socializar con todos lo máximo posible, sí, sí lo traje —Alya sonrió ante la respuesta de Max.

Pasó 2: hablar con Max. Listo.

—Quisiera estar con él para enseñarle algunas cosas, ¿podrías prestármelo? —Alya se dio cuenta de la expresión que Max había puesto, y se adelantó a proseguir: —, a Markov le haría bien pasar tiempo con alguna chica. Así nos conoce más y bueno, ¿no quieres humanizarlo?

Max la observó fijamente, y al no encontrar algún pretexto útil, suspiró derrotado.

—Cuídalo bien —Alya sonrió al conseguir lo que quería, las cosas iban bien.

Pasó 3: obtener a Markov.

Sabrina se encontraba en la terraza del Hotel, estaba escondida entre unas palmeras. Podía sentir la música, la diversión y las risas. Pero, para no levantar sospechas se haría esperar, para de ese modo llegar como factor sorpresa, así ninguno de los héroes lo esperaría y obtendría los Miraculous fácilmente.

Adrien estaba fastidiado, porque estaba atado a Chloé. La rubia no lo soltaba en ningún momento, y aunque él intentará estar alerta por si aparecía Sabrina, no podía, porque ella estaba muy pegada a él.

Alya se encerró en el tocador para poder hablar con Marinette, debido a que ya tenían resueltos tres de los puntos principales.

Abrió la cartera y colocó a Marinette en la palma de su mano, ella la miró un poco inquieta, le daba miedo caerse.

—Ya tenemos a Markov —le informó Alya. La azabache sonrió con agradecimiento.

—Gracias por todo esto Alya, en serio eres única

—Marinette se sentó en la palma de su amiga y aspiró todo el aire fresco que pudo.

—¿Quieres pasar a la cuarta fase ahora mismo?

—Marinette asintió, porque pensaba que era mejor actuar rápido. El hecho de que Sabrina aún no apareciera, no era un buen indicio en absoluto —. Iré a hablar con Nino, ¿estarás bien con Markov?

—Tranquila, y nuevamente, gracias.

Alya salió del baño y la azabache aprovechó de hablar con el robot, él no tenía emociones, pero ella aseguraba que estaba algo impresionado. Ella le contó de modo apresurado el plan que tenía, y éste escuchó atentamente cada detalle. Le pareció buena idea ayudar, y dejó que la pequeña niña se apoyase en él, para cumplir con su cometido.

Alya por su parte fue a hablar con Nino, como imaginaba lo encontró en el lugar del DJ. En cada fiesta, él era el encargado de la música. Rápidamente, le contó la actividad que había planeado junto a Marinette.

—Bueno, bueno. ¿Qué hay amigos? ¿lo están pasando bien? —un gran "sí" se escuchó en el lugar —, bueno, la diversión aún no ha acabado. Me informan que en las habitaciones del Hotel, hay regalos escondidos para todos. Deben ir a la suite presidencial y listo. ¡Corran!

Alya sonrió al ver como todos corrían, incluyendo a su amigo el DJ. Solo esperaba que las cosas salieran como Marinette había planeado. Incluso ella se fue, para cerciorarse de que todos se escondieran.

—¿Regalos? —Chloé parecía desconcertada —, mi papi no me avisó de esto.

Eso solo hizo que Adrien se pusiera alerta, quizás todo esto era un plan de Sabrina. Ya era hora de que Chat Noir apareciera.

—¿Vamos, Adrinkis?

—Debo ir al baño, pero te aconsejó que te adelantes, yo te seguiré luego —antes de que la rubia pudiera objetar, él se fue corriendo al baño. Chloé lo iba a esperar, pero Kim se la llegó junto con Alya.

Adrien se transformó en Chat Noir y rápidamente volvió al lugar de la fiesta, que ahora estaba vacío.

Sabrina desde la terraza, vio como todos se encerraban, sintió el movimiento y se llenó de rabia al darse cuenta de que su plan no funcionó, ella no era el factor sorpresa, ellos sabían que ella aparecería.

—¡Llegó la hora de actuar!

Pasados los cinco minutos que ella y Alya pactaron, Marinette dio avisó a Markov.

—Markov, hora de cerrar todas las puertas y ventanas —ordenó ella.

—Accediendo a seguridad del Hotel Le'Grand París. Accediendo a configuración de puertas y ventanas. En progreso, por favor, espere —Marinette observaba atentamente como la barra de los ojos de Markov se iba llenando poco a poco, hasta finalmente quedar verde porque había terminado —. Acceso a puertas de habitaciones y principales bloqueado, ventanas también bloqueadas. Proceso terminado, terminado.

Marinette sonrió y junto a Markov chocaron los cinco, como festejo.

—Ahora debemos volver al salón de la fiesta, pero escondidos. Necesito que te quedes en las alturas, cerca de las escaleras.

—De acuerdo, Marinette está a cargo mientras Max no está —respondió Markov —. Sube, para que el plan pueda proseguir.

Pasó 4: sacar a todos.

Pasó 5: bloquear puertas y ventanas.

Los pasos cuatro y cinco ya estaban completamente listos, ahora solo faltaba que La Encogedora hiciera su aparición y ellos pudieran ayudar a Chat Noir en el momento adecuado.


	8. Último capítulo

Los adolescentes al ser encerrados comenzaron a asustarse, pedían ayuda gritando a todo lo que sus pulmones permitían, pero no sirvió de nada. Nadie les abría. Curiosamente, los compañeros de curso, habían quedado todos juntos en la habitación de Chloé. Ella era la más furiosa, sobretodo porque ahí no estaba Adrien.

—¡Chloé, abre! —le exigió Alix, que era una de las más furiosas —, ¡no puedo creer que nos juegues una broma de tan mal gusto!

La rubia ofendida se acercó más a ella.

—¡¿En serio crees que yo tengo algo que ver en esto?! ¡por favor! —se señaló a sí misma —, lo que menos quiero es estar atrapada con todos ustedes.

Todos sus compañeros la miraron de modo enojado.

—Si dices que no eres tú, dinos, ¿quién es el responsable de todo esto? —ahora Kim la estaba enfrentando.

—¿Crees que lo sé? —respondió cruzándose de brazos —. Como este es el hotel de mi papi, tengo acceso a muchas cosas. Veamos que pasa.

De su cama sacó un notebook, lo encendió y de un modo rápido, lo conectó al televisor plasma que había en su habitación. Era enorme y muy nítido, uno de los mejores. Todos observaban atentos lo que ocurría. Entonces, Chloé accedió a la cámara del lugar donde la fiesta de se estaba celebrando, ahora todos podrían ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Espero que todo salga bien" —era lo único que pensaba Alya, mientras todos los demás solo observaban curiosos.

*  
Sabrina llegó al lugar y al momento se encontró con Chat Noir. Mientras Marinette observaba desde las alturas, ella estaba apoyada en Markov.

—Bajemos un poco, pero con cuidado —le susurró a Markov, que simplemente obedeció.

—Veo que ya estás aquí, quisiera decir que estoy sorprendido, pero no es así —Chat jugó con su bastón, de modo simple. Lo que irritó a la akumatizada.

—Fuiste astuto gatito, pero no lo suficiente.

Ambos se unieron en una pelea. Chat Noir evitaba su mano lo más que podía, ya que ella tiraba rayos que te reducían de tamaño, era indispensable evitarlos. Estaba preocupado de que su Lady no apareciera.

—¡Tú Miraculous será mío! —La Encogedora se acercó más a él, hasta acorralarlo en una pared. Chat al sentir que se quedaba sin opciones, utilizó su bastón y de modo hábil la tiró al suelo, el saltó y al pasar por su lado le quitó el broche. Recordaba que cuando ella fue "Desvanecida" el objeto akumatizado había sido el broche.

Lo rompió, pero no pasó nada.

—¿En serio creíste que sería tan sencillo? —ella rió y aprovechando que él estaba distraído, lanzó un disparo, pero solo consiguió escoger una mesa, ya que él saltó.

La lucha les había quitado energía a ambos, ya no podían más. Marinette observaba como los movimientos de Sabrina se hacían cada vez más lentos, pero también se percató de que sus lentes eran de un color distinto y tenían forma de mariposa.

Ahí estaba el akuma.

—¡Basta de juegos! —con un solo disparo, consiguió encoger el bastón. Chat ahora estaba indefenso, y ya no tenía donde esconderse. Todas las mesas habían sido reducidas. Y como no tenía ningún arma, ya no había salvación —. ¡Te tengo!

Al sentirse completamente solo e indefenso, supo que ya había perdido. Quedándose sin opciones, cerró sus ojos y... esperó por el impacto. Lo último que vio fue la sonrisa burlona de La Encogedora.

Los adolescentes en la habitación de Chloé observaban toda la situación perplejos, no podían asimilar lo que veían. Chat Noir se había dado por vencido, era increíble.

Pero...

Marinette saltó hasta la cabeza de Sabrina y con ayuda del yoyó, tumbó los lentes al suelo, el felino sintió los gritos de la villana y abrió los ojos, vio como ella intentaba quitar algo de su cabeza y la observó extrañado.

—¡Los lentes, debes romper los lentes! —escuchó una voz que reconoció de inmediato, Marinette.

Sin pensar más, piso los lentes, partiéndolos en miles de pedazos. Vio como una mariposa mirada salía de éstos, creyó que todo ya estaba solucionado, pero no fue así. Antes de que pudiera romper los lentes, Sabrina había tumbado a Marinette, ella estaba tendida en el suelo y estaba tosiendo un poco. Sabrina por su parte se encontraba en el suelo, sujetando su cabeza con sus manos.

Chat Noir se dio cuenta de que si quería que Marinette regresará a su tamaño normal, necesitaba utilizar su poder especial, tenía que destruir al akuma.

—¡Cataclismo! —de un solo saltó, atrapó a la mariposa. Se desintegró en su mano, y vio como todas las mesas volvían a la normalidad, al igual que la ropa de Sabrina y al igual que Marinette, que ahora estaba desmayada, pero era grande otra vez.

Todos los presentes en la habitación de Chloé aplaudieron ante la escena que vieron, estaban felices. Solo algunos se percataron de que Marinette estaba desmayada, entre ellos Alya y Nino que estaban muy preocupados.

Chat se arrodilló quedando a la altura de Marinette, vio que ella aún tenía pulso, pero que había caído sobre su brazo y eso definitivamente debía doler.

—Marinette, despierta. Todo está bien —le susurró, preocupado.

—Todo está bien, todo está bien —Chat levantó la cabeza confundido al sentir una voz tan extraña, y se topó con un objeto volador que rápidamente reconoció, era el robot de Max —. Accediendo al sistema del Hotel Le'Grand París. Desbloqueando puertas y ventanas —una barra apareció en la visión del robot que rápidamente se llenó —. Puertas y ventanas abiertas.

Chat se percató de que su anillo estaba sonando, le quedaban apenas dos garritas. Así que dejó a su amiga tendida en el suelo, susurró un: "volveré" y salió por la ventana.

Todos los estudiantes salieron corriendo de la habitación de Chloé a excepción de Alya, Nino y Max que caminaban más lento por culpa del último.

—¿Por qué Marinette tenía a Markov si fuiste tú quien me lo pidió? —preguntó Max con tono acusador. Alya no sabía cómo explicar la situación, sumado a la preocupación, solo salió corriendo. Max miró a Nino, expectante.

—Viejo, ¿cómo quieres que yo sepa? Estoy igual de confundido que tú —Nino realmente no entendía nada.

Cuando volvieron al lugar de la fiesta, Adrien y Alya estaban junto a Marinette, intentando despertarla. Adrien estaba preocupado, porque ella se cayó cuando era muy pequeña, quizás el golpe fue perjudicial para su pequeño cuerpo. Alya también sabía del cambio de tamaño que su amiga había sufrido, y por eso estaba tan preocupada.

Los demás no tardaron en acercarse a ellos.

—Debemos llevarla al doctor —Adrien se levantó, estaba dispuesto a cargarla cuando Chloé apareció a su lado.

—¡Adrinkis! Recuerda que eres mi invitado de honor, no tienes tiempo para ella ahora —la rubia intentó colgarse del hombro de Adrien, pero él no se dejó.

—Chloé, tienes tus propios problemas que resolver. Trataste muy mal a Sabrina, y ella merece una disculpa —la pelirroja observaba a Chloé desde una esquina con la cabeza gacha, como un cachorrito regañado —. Marinette es mi amiga y quiero ayudarla.

Nino también se unió a Adrien, al igual que Alya. Muchos amigos de la azabache querían ayudarla, sobretodo las chicas, que pudieron que las llamen. Otros se quedaron ahí.

Chloé pensó en que, desde que entró al colegio, la única persona que siempre había estado ahí para ella había sido Sabrina. A pesar de sus cambios de humor, de sus ataques de rabia y de sus maltratos, ella era su fiel compañera. Y ella... la despreciaba, la hacia sentir como alguien "pequeña" y por eso había ocurrido todo eso.

Se acercó a Sabrina, que se veía algo mareada.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó con su típico tono engreído.

Sabrina la miró con la boca abierta. —¡Chloé! ¡lo siento tanto! ¡es tú súper fiesta dedicada a Ladybug y yo vine así! ¡ay, Dios Santo! —Sabrina estaba alterada porque según ella, estaba arruinando el ambiente de la fiesta.

—¿Ya no estás molesta?

Sabrina bajó la mirada, tímida. —No podría enojarme contigo, eres mi mejor amiga.

Chloé sonrió, pero rápidamente volvió a su mueca de superioridad. Aunque Sabrina presenció esa sonrisa.

La rubia se sacó su antifaz y se lo otorgó a la pelirroja, ella lo recibió y sonrió con alegría genuina, eso fue una gran sorpresa para ella.

—Póntelo, así estarás más a tono con la fiesta. Pero, ¡rápido, rápido!

Cuando Sabrina se puso el antifaz, ambas comenzaron a hablar y a charlar como siempre lo hacían, de ese modo habían terminado con la pelea. Su amistad había regresado a ser la de antes, tuvieron una disculpa de modo silencioso.

En lo que las amigas conversaban de modo alegre, Markov se acercaba a Max que estaba junto a su amigo Kim.

—¡Markov! ¿no estabas con Alya? —él pobre Max estaba más que confundido.

Markov flotó frente a los ojos de su amigo y creador.

—No, yo estaba con tú compañera de clase llamada Marinette. La cual era pequeña y me pidió ayuda, ella estuvo a cargo —le respondió la máquina, Max frunció su ceño, confundido —. Presencié la batalla entre Chat Noir y una villana llamada "La Encogedora". ¡Fue algo genial! Aunque lamento lo que le paso a Marinette.

—Amigo, creo que tú robot se descompuso —Kim frotó el hombro de su amigo, Max solo asintió y él pobre Markov explicaba que todo eso realmente sucedió, aunque ninguno de los dos le creía.

*  
Adrien con la ayuda de Nino había subido a Marinette en la parte trasera de la limusina. Eran casi las once de la noche, la pobre se veía bastante débil. Él Rubio le pidió ayuda a su chofer, Gorila. Y al contarle que su amiga estaba enferma, eso fue suficiente para que él accediera a llevarla al hospital. Nino y Alya también fueron.

El camino fue en completo silencio.

Cuando llegaron, un enfermero se llevó a la inconciente muchacha. El trío de amigos se sentó en la sala de espera.

—¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió a Marinette? —Nino preguntó, llamando la atención de ambos amigos. Ellos estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos —. Es que nadie la vio llegar, y es extraño que ella haya estado presente en la batalla, si todos fuimos encerrados.

—Sobre eso, ella tuvo un plan brillante.

Adrien observó con confusión a la morena, pero luego todo encajó, por eso Marinette no había estado en el cajón en el cual él la había encerrado. Alya había sido la persona que había ayudado a Marinette. Era de imaginar, ellas eran las mejores amigas después de todo.

—Verán, lo que sucedió fue que...

Alya relató los pasos del plan. Adrien escuchaba con atención y no podía creer que la tímida (y un tanto torpe) azabache haya planeado todo eso. Ella siempre era tan... determinada. A pesar de ser una chica realmente torpe, ella era muy inteligente y siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar a los demás.

Nino también estaba impresionado de todo lo que había planeado. En algunas partes de la historia, rieron.

—Aún no puedo creer que nos hayan encerrado —Nino parecía algo molesto, Alya se encogió de hombros sin saber que responder ante aquello —. Viejo, ¿dónde estabas tú? Porque no te vi con nosotros.

Adrien se tenso. Estaba por responder, pero en eso apareció una enfermera. Los tres se levantaron de un salto, y escucharon atentos.

—Marinette está bien, hemos revisado todos sus órganos internamente con radiografías. Bueno, lo único que sucedió es que se quebró el brazo derecho, fuera de eso, está bien. La tenemos con algo de suero, por una leve deshidratación. Le pusimos fuertes sedantes, para que pueda dormir bien está noche, y porque hubo que inyesar —informó la enfermera.

Ellos querían entrar para poder verla, pero como era tarde les pidieron que se fueran. Mañana en la mañana le darían el alta. Decidieron que irían a verla en la tarde, y le llevarían algún regalito.

Gorila fue el encargado de avisarle a los padres de la azabache, ellos obviamente se preocuparon, pero agradecieron a los demás.

Esa noche, Adrien se sintió muy culpable por haber encerrado a su amiga en un cajón, así que pensó en hacerle un regalo especial siendo Adrien, solo que... tendría que trabajar en ello de inmediato. Chat Noir también le daría un regalo, solo que en el anochecer.

*  
Esa mañana fue bastante movida para la azabache. Cuando despertó en el hospital, se sintió muy asustada y al mismo tiempo desorientada, no recordaba mucho. Al verse enyesada, se preocupó mucho, sobretodo por sus labores como Ladybug.

Sus padres la fueron a buscar y firmaron los papeles para que le dieran el alta. Ellos intentaron calmarla. Ese día claramente, ella no fue al Instituto. Cuando estaba en su habitación, sus padres la ayudaron a recostarse y le dieron algo de comida.

—¿Cómo ocurrió esto? —preguntó Sabine con completa preocupación.

Esa pregunta pudo nerviosa a la azabache. Ciertamente había recordado su pequeño accidente, pero, ¿cómo podría explicarle a sus padres que había sido encogida y así es cómo ayudó y terminó con un brazo quebrado?

—En la fiesta hubo un ataque de uno de los villanos que quieren acabar con Ladybug y Chat Noir —sus padres la observaron con suma preocupación —. Intenté correr, y bueno, esto es lo que sucedió.

Sus padres la abrazaron, le pidieron que descanse y luego se fueron. Marinette sonrió de mala gana, no le gustaba la idea de estar con un yeso, era aburrido y complicaba su rápido estilo de vida. Luego, recordó algo importante. Más bien, alguien.

Tikki.

Se levantó con algo de lentitud de su cama y abrió el cajón con su mano buena. Al hacerlo, vio su celular y sus aretes justo donde los había dejado ayer. Se los pudo de a uno y de modo lento. Deseó que Tikki apareciera, y a los pocos segundos una luz roja la cego por completo. Tikki estaba frente a ella cuando abrió sus ojos.

—¡Marinette! —su Kwami abrazó su mejilla con dulzura —, ¿qué sucedió? ¿dónde has estado?

Marinette sonriendo de lado le respondió: —Digamos que tuve un pequeño problema —ante la respuesta, su Kwami la observó con curiosidad.

*  
Marinette le relató la historia a su amiga, ella escuchaba todo de modo atento y al mismo tiempo impresionada.

—Supongo que ahora entiendes que puedes ser Ladybug con o sin la máscara —Marinette sonrió ante ese pensamiento, ahora se sentía más confiada —. Es bueno que creas en ti misma.

—Gracias por todo, y ahora veo lo complicado que es ser tan pequeña como tú —Tikki rió y revoloteó alrededor de su portadora.

Los medicamentos aún estaban en el sistema de Marinette, ya que en el hospital le habían puesto medicamentos de manera intravenosa, para evitar el dolor. Gracias a ello, estaba sumamente cansada. Se quedó dormida. Tikki se recostó en el cuello de su portadora.

*  
De ser por ella hubiera dormido quizás toda la tarde, pero no pudo. Su madre la fue a despertar porque tenía visitas, ella se mantuvo acostada. Cuando la puerta se abrió, su corazón dio un gran salto de felicidad al ver a Adrien. Adrien le sonrió de forma amable.

Aunque luego se percató de que también se encontraban Nino y Alya. Ellos le sonrieron de modo cómplice.

 _¡Gracias por hacerme notar que faltaba una parte!_

 _Soy algo despistada. Pero ahora sí, espero que hayan disfrutado de está historia. ¡Gracias por leer!_


	9. Epílogo

La azabache estaba perdida en los ojos verde esmeralda de Adrien, sus ojos la hipnotizaban de un modo único. Alya de dio cuenta de ese detalle y sonrió, al mismo tiempo que observó a Nino, y vio como éste parecía estar fuera de lugar, confundido.

—Luego te explicó —le susurró al muchacho, que simplemente asintió —. ¡Amiga, estoy tan feliz de que te encuentres bien!

Ante la felicidad de su amiga, no pudo evitar sobresaltarse un poco. Ella se había sentido como si hubiese estado sola con Adrien, cuando volvió a la realidad, casi quiso gritar, porque recordó todas las fotos que tenía del modelo en su habitación, al verlo nuevamente, se percató de que él solo observaba su brazo con algo de... ¿tristeza? Tal vez.

—Gracias por venir a verme —dijo algo avergonzada aún. Su lengua se sentía extraña, probablemente por todos los medicamentos que le habían dado.

—Tienes la boca seca —comentó Adrien. Y como cierta chica morena era rápida, con esa simple oración tuvo una idea. Y esa idea podría ayudar a su amiga.

—Nino y yo traeremos agua —la morena rápidamente tomó el brazo de su amigo (que no había entendido nada, y tampoco tuvo tiempo para opinar o negarse) y ambos salieron de la habitación.

La azabache rodó los ojos, y no pudo evitar sentirse algo incómoda ante esa situación. Observó a Adrien (que se veía algo confundido, pero perfecto como siempre); él seguía parado ahí.

—Puedes sentarte —le dijo ella, algo tímida. Por lo menos se sentía agradecida de ya no tartamudear frente a él.

—Gracias.

Él iba a sentarse en su silla giratoria de color rosa oscuro, pero ella lo interrumpió.

—Si quieres puedes sentarte en los pies de la cama —le recomendó. Él se detuvo por un segundo, como si estuviera dudando del ofrecimiento. Pero luego, se sentó en el lugar sugerido.

Ambos se subieron en un profundo silencio, el cual, fue algo incómodo para ambos. Marinette se sentía algo decepcionada al darse cuenta de que aún no tenía la capacidad suficiente como para iniciar una conversación con él rubio. Y por otro lado, Adrien no sabía por dónde comenzar.

—¿Estás segura de que hicimos bien dejándolos solos? —preguntó Nino desde abajo de la puerta. Ambos los estaban espiando sentados en la escalera, con la fuerte brevemente abierta —. Yo los notó incómodos, ni siquiera logró escuchar algo.

—Tranquilo, yo confió en mi amiga —fue la respuesta de Alya.

Ambos adolescentes aún sumidos en silencio, se observaron por unos breves segundos y sintieron de modo nervioso.

—¿Te duele mucho? —preguntó él, para poder iniciar una conversación y acabar con esas extrañas miradas.

—La verdad es que no mucho, y como he estado tranquila, no siento nada —respondió ella sonriente. Su garganta aún se sentía algo seca, pero aún así, estaba feliz de hablar con él.

En cambio, Adrien tenía una duda y no se quedaría tranquilo hasta poder tener una respuesta.

—¿Podría preguntarte algo? —Marinette lo observó con los ojos llenos de curiosidad, él pensó por un segundo que se veía adorable. Pero no le dio importancia, cuando ella asintió, él preguntó: —. ¿Cómo fue que te hiciste pequeña?

Ella sonrió. Él también, solo que de lado.

Claramente él ya sabía que Sabrina había sido akumatizada. Y también tenía conocimiento de que eso había ocurrido porque peleó con Chloé. Y ahí es donde entraba la duda de Adrien: ¿por qué Marinette había decidido salvar a Chloé? Ya que, ellas no era amigas.

—Bueno, yo estaba en el salón de clases y escuché como Sabrina discutía con Chloé. Yo me escondí y en el momento en el que vi que las cosas se ponían "peligrosas" defendí a Chloé —explicó.

Esa respuesta fue concisa, pero no aclaraba la duda de Adrien.

—Eso es genial. Pero, yo quería saber más bien esto: ¿por qué ayudaste a Chloé? No me malinterpretes, pero... sé que ustedes no son amigas —él parecía nervioso, eso hizo que la azabache se riera.

Ella se acomodó en la cama antes de responder. Como tenía un brazo enyesado, debía apoyarlo bajo una almohada para no sentirse del todo incómoda. Él espero pacientemente por la respuesta.

—Chloé y yo no somos amigas, creo que eso es claro —Adrien asintió, porque eso era evidente —. Pero cuando la vi en peligro, no pude evitar ayudarla. Es que... cuando una persona necesita ayuda, no puedo evitar hacer todo lo que está a mi alcance para ayudarla, aunque a veces ayudar trae consecuencias. Pero vale la pena.

Adrien tuvo que parpadear por un momento, porque cuando escuchó a Marinette hablar de ese modo tan decidido, por un segundo recordó a Ladybug. Fue como ver a su amada Lady, reflejada en su buena amiga Marinette. Algo imposible (o al menos eso pensaba él)

Marinette vio la cara perdida del chico, y se sintió nerviosa.

Nino y Alya también estaban algo sorprendidos, Marinette estaba hablando con Adrien de un modo muy tranquilo, eso estaba muy bien, un gran avance.

—¡Oh! —él rubio recordó algo, sin ser muy obvio revisó su bolsillo y sonrió al comprobar que ahí estaba el obsequio —, te traje un regalo.

—¡¿Un regalo?! —las mejillas de Marinette se tiñeron de un rojo intenso debido a la emoción y timidez que sintió repentinamente. Él chico que le gustaba había pensado en ella.

Él asintió y sonrió de modo tierno. Los sonrojos de Marinette siempre le habían parecido dulces. La hacían ver infantil y tierna, era algo que se veía seguido.

—Sí —él sacó de su bolsillo una cajita de regalo. El paquete era de tono celeste y la cinta de color amarillo. Ella observó boquiabierta. Pudo sentir como su corazón amenazaba con salir de su pecho —. Como tienes el brazo enyesado, lo abriré yo.

Ella asintió con algo de dificultad, no por tener dolor, si no que estaba tan sorprendida que no podía articular palabra alguna.

Adrien le dedicó una sonrisa amistosa, suave. Y comenzó a abrir el pequeño paquete, al hacerlo, Marinette vio una pulsera muy bonita. Tenía unas lindas piedras de tonalidades amarillo y celeste. Ella abrió la boca con sorpresa.

Aquel momento le estaba recordando mucho a algo que pasó el año pasado, cuando practicaban videojuegos y ella le obsequió una pulsera, su pulsera de la suerte.

—Sé que sonará algo tonto, pero utilicé este tono de celeste porque me recuerda a tu color de ojos.

La azabache tuvo que reprimir un grito interno, Adrien había pensado en el color de sus ojos al hacer esa pulsera. Pensó que pudo cubrir su sonrojo, pero no fue así.

—Y el amarillo es por mí color de cabello. Es para que.. ¡oh! Casi lo olvidaba —entre sus manos tomó una piedra que resaltaba, porque era de tono azul oscuro, era la única diferente —. Está piedrita representa tu color de cabello, iban a ser dos, por tus coletas. Pero creo que así se ve bien.

—Gra—graci—cias... —no pudo evitar tartamudear.

—De cierto modo representa nuestra amistad y que espero que siempre seamos unidos, por eso seguí ese patrón de colores: amarillo y celeste. Por nuestra unión —explicó. Aunque también se mostró algo tímido —. Puedes considerarla tu pulsera de la suerte.

《 ¿Pulsera de la suerte? En estos momentos la estoy considerando la pulsera del amor, en serio. Apenas me la ponga no me la quitaré jamás 》

—La que me diste el día que estábamos practicando para el campeonato de juegos aún la tengo —Adrien la sacó de su bolsillo y se la mostró a Marinette, ella no pudo evitar sonreír con una genuina alegría. No esperaba que él aún la conservará —. Me ha dado mucha suerte, gracias por dármela.

Adrien se percató de que la pulsera que le hizo a su amiga aún seguía en la palma de su mano. Luego se dio cuenta de que ella llevaba un yeso y de que sería imposible que se la colocará sola (si es que ella quería hacer eso, aunque sería lo más probable)

Se levantó, se acercó a la cama de la azabache y acercándose lo más posible a ella, tomó la mano que estaba sana y en ese preciso instante le colocó la pulsera con dulzura. Ella agradeció encontrarse acostada, porque sino se hubiese desmayado.

—¡Muchas gracias! —habló fuerte debido a los nervios.

Ambos morenos observaban la escena con algo de confusión, y al mismo tiempo mucha ternura.

—Marinette y yo tendremos una conversación pendiente —aseguró la morena con tono algo enojado, todo porque su mejor amiga no le contó un detalle tan importante como el de la pulsera.

Ambos observaron la escena y vieron que se había formado un silencio algo incómodo. Que Marinette estaba sonrojada y sin poder mirar fijamente a Adrien.

—Es hora de que volvamos.

Alya ingresó y Nino la siguió por detrás.

—¡Hola, volvimos! —saludó con alegría ella —. Lamentamos haber tardado tanto, Mari, pero tus padres nos entretuvieron conversando —la azabache la observó con una mueca enarcada. Bien sabía que eso era una mentira, que todo había sido un plan de su mejor amiga.

—Por eso no trajimos agua —agregó Nino.

A pesar de la mentira de los morenos, el resto de la tarde fue bastante agradable para los cuatro amigos. Decidieron que querían acompañar un rato más a la azabache, así que entre los cuatro vieron una película. Alya y Nino trajeron los bocadillos y los refrescos. Se divirtieron bastante. Cuando la película acabó charlaron un rato y Alya le entregó un regalo a su amiga, le había llevado un tigre de peluche. Nino se disculpó diciendo que no se le había ocurrido llevar algún regalo. Él siempre era así de sincero.

Cuando la noche llegó Marinette se encontraba sola y bastante aburrida. Normalmente cuando estaba sin yeso dibujaba algunos diseños, estaba con sus amigos o adelantaba sus tareas. Ahora estaba resignada a estar en cama.

—¿Cómo se supone que seré Ladybug si tengo que usar este yeso? —le preguntó a su Kwami.

—Cuando eres Ladybug posees el poder de la curación, sentirás tu brazo completamente normal —la respuesta de la kwami la tranquilizó un poco —. Pero cuando la transformación se acabe, sentirás mucho dolor.

—¡Ay! —instintivamente abrazó su brazo herido. No quería tener que pasar por algo así, pero lo haría. Después de todo, salvar París era su responsabilidad.

Iba a seguir conversando con Tikki, pero un golpeteo en su ventana la alertó. La kwami como siempre fue rápida al esconderse. Ella intentó ver bien en medio de la oscuridad y grande fue su sorpresa al toparse con unos ojos verdes.

—¿Chat Noir? —preguntó ella algo desconectada, luego recordó lo que le había hecho y agregó con sarcasmo: —. Te informó que si quieres meterme en un cajón, eso ya no es posible.

Chat se rió de ese chiste y se acercó más a Marinette. Ella no quería estar a oscuras, ya que lo único que los alumbraba era la poca luz que entraba por el balcón. Entonces, prendió su lámpara y vio como Chat Noir se quedaba parado frente a su cama.

—Siento haber hecho eso, pero fue para que no te hicieras daño. Eres algo terca —fue su sincera respuesta —. Y ver tú brazo herido me da la razón.

Ella se hubiera cruzado de brazos de poder hacerlo.

—De todas formas te ayudé a acabar con la villana —respondió aún a la defensiva. Él quiso reír, se veía adorable. Cuando se molestaba sus mejillas también se tornaban rojas.

—De acuerdo, te agradezco por haberme ayudado, princesa. Aunque, debería ser yo quien cuide de ti, ya sabes, como el caballero que soy.

Cualquier otra chica hubiese encontrado eso adorable, excepto ella. Como era Ladybug conocía muy bien a ese gatito, y ella sabía que coqueteaba con todo el mundo. Eso era parte de su personalidad.

—Ya veo que no estás de humor para comentarios dulces. Pero sé que te alegrará —él le dio una rosa de color rojo, la cual ya estaba puesta en un florero transparente. Era una flor muy linda —. Sé que probablemente esto no compensará lo que sentiste, pero quiero que la tengas.

Ella notó el arrepentimiento en la mirada del felino, y se forzó a sonreír. Sabía que no era malo, solo era algo protector, torpe y también impulsivo. Pero no era su culpa. Nadie es perfecto.

—Gracias, es muy linda —la sonrisa del chico se amplió notablemente —. Puedes ponerla aquí, al lado de mi velador, por favor.

—A tus órdenes, Princesa.

Chat colocó el florero en el lugar indicado, y al pasar por ahí pudo notar un trozo de pastel tres leches. Eso es lo que habían comido en la tarde, todos juntos. ¡Estaba tan delicioso que él quiso pedir más! Pero no fue capaz, sintió vergüenza.

—Si quieres comerlo puedes hacerlo, me gustaría tener algo de compañía...

—Con gusto.

Chat Noir se sentó en la silla de la habitación de Marinette. Tomó el plato y un tenedor y observó a Marinette. Aunque comía de modo lento, para saborear cada trozo como si fuese el último.

—Veo que tu yeso tiene algunas firmas, me alegro de que tus amigos te estén viniendo a ver. Pensé que tendría que ser un enfermero —bromeó.

El yeso de la azabache tenía las firmas de los tres, lo cual había sido sumamente divertido.

—No te fijas en lo importante, ¡mira esto! —ella le enseñó la pulsera que él le había regalado. Sonrió sinceramente al ver que le gustaba —. Es el regalo más especial que me han dado.

—¿Por qué es tan especial? —sabía que su forma civil se la había obsequiado, pero eso no la hacia especial. ¿O sí?

—Bueno... es una larga historia.

—La noche es joven. Y tú misma dijiste que no querías estar sola, puedes contarme.

Ella sabía mejor que nadie que podía confiar en él, que era una persona con sentimientos muy buenos. Solo por eso, pensó que podría contarle.

—Es que antes yo tenía una pulsera, lo cual ahora que lo pienso es algo un poco gracioso. El día que fabrique esa pulsera, utilicé mis colores favoritos: el rosa y el blanco. Pero, en un momento recordé a una persona especial y puse una gran piedra verde en el medio, acompañada de una pequeña de color amarillo. Por eso es especial para mí.

El héroe presenció una sonrisa encantadora y soñadora en el rostro de la muchacha. Eso lo hizo sentir alegre, le gustó ver esa faceta en la que ella hablaba de modo tan decidido, sin tartamudeos de por medio.

—Por eso era como una pulsera de la suerte, era como una conexión entre ambos. Aunque él no lo sabía —finalizó aún sonriendo.

—Se nota que era muy especial para ti. ¿Por qué la regalaste entonces?

—Porque mi amigo necesitaba suerte, necesitaba confianza en sí mismo. Y aunque al principio no lo creyó, luego se dio cuenta de que era efectiva. Él la necesitaba más que yo.

Chat Noir no pudo evitar sonreír. Marinette era una chica muy agradable y siempre pensaba en los demás antes que en ella. Había regalado una de sus posesiones más preciadas, solo para ayudarlo.

Luego recordó el tema central de la conversación. Y se sintió repentinamente confundido.

—¿Y esa pulsera porque es tan especial? Si tú no la hiciste, quizás no te dará suerte —ella rió y él no le vio gracia a su comentario. Sabía lo que decía, él era el portador de la mala suerte. Quizás, la pulsera le traería mala suerte a la pobre chica y él ni siquiera lo había pensado.

—Porque justamente ese chico me la obsequió, y me dio una explicación de cada color, de lo que representa. Por un momento, él pensó en mí.

La sonrisa tan genuina y extendida de la azabache provocó que el gato se sonrojara. No esperaba que ella le dijera eso. No esperaba ser tan importante (en ninguna de sus dos formas, cabe aclarar) para la azabache. Aquello era extraño, y al mismo tiempo... tierno.

—¿Es especial para ti? —se escuchó preguntar repentinamente.

—Lo es. Y puede que suene tonto, pero la primera vez que lo conocí lo juzgué mal debido a sus amistades —él recordaba eso, como lo había tratado y como lo evitaba por culpa de Chloé —. Pero luego lo conocí y me di cuenta de la buena persona que es.

—¿De qué te diste cuenta? —realmente quería saber la respuesta. El tema era muy interesante.

—Chat... —utilizó un tono serio.

—Soy un gatito, ¿qué esperabas? La curiosidad mató al gato.

—Bien... podría decirte algunas cosas —aceptó ella rodando sus ojos —. Es una persona muy solitaria, aunque tiene mucho para dar. Es tierno, es amistoso y es algo tímido. Hay algunas cosas que no le gustan, pero de todas formas hace, para complacer a quienes ama.

Él abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ella realmente lo conocía bien. Sintió como si de cierto modo, ella tuviera la capacidad de ver más allá de Adrien. Como si ella supiera que Adrien era solo un títere, y de cierto modo, comprendiese lo solo y triste que se sentía.

¿Acaso sería posible que alguien pudiera leer el alma de otra persona?

—Puedo comprender que lo aprecias mucho, ¿no es así? —deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la respuesta fuera positiva.

—Lo quiero mucho —la respuesta lo hizo sentir una calidez en el pecho. Alguien lo quería por quien era, no por ser modelo y millonario. La sensación era muy agradable.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el cual internamente Adrien se llenaba de preguntas acerca de la azabache. Ellos nunca habían mantenido una conversación sobre sus gustos, por lo que no la conocía tanto. Deseo cambiar eso, y sabía bien cómo empezar. Chat ayudaría, eso estaba claro.

Marinette se acomodó en su cama, recostándose, lo cierto era que ya estaba cansada. A pesar de haber tenido una tarde bastante agradable, las horas habían transcurrido y ya tenía sueño.

Él vio un lápiz y una idea surgió en su mente. Sonrió como un niño.

—¿Me dejas firmar tu yeso?

—Claro —respondió ella dudosa.

Él se acercó, tomó el lápiz y para sorpresa de la azabache, no estaba escribiendo. Él estaba dibujando. Los movimientos no dolían, estaba siendo delicado. Pero aún así, eso era raro.

Luego de unos minutos, él se alejó sonriente por su resultado. La azabache observó el dibujo y frunció un poco el ceño. Era un gato, pero era muy pequeño.

—¿Por qué es tan pequeño? —preguntó algo confundida.

—Para que recuerdes la "pequeña aventura" que tuviste —carcajeó al responder. Ella rodó los ojos.

—Se podría decir que pase por un "pequeño problema"

Ante el chiste Chat Noir rió automáticamente. Marinette no le vio la gracia, pero al escuchar las risas del gato, se contagió y así ambos rieron a grandes carcajadas.

 _¡Y terminamos!_

 _¡Gracias a todos los que leyeron está historia!_

 _¡Disfruté mucho escribiéndola! Aunque, honestamente consideró que es una historia para pasar el rato, nada más._


End file.
